


White Christmas

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Christmas, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mental Instability, Meteor, Sadstuck, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third Christmas celebrated on the meteor and Rose is going to make sure it is a proper Christmas unlike the years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> White- adj. of the color of milk or fresh snow, due to the reflection of most wavelengths of visible light

Rose was going to have Christmas be right this time around. 

The last two meteor Christmas’ were horrible to say the least.   For some reason, the wine probably, Rose was convinced that having the best Christmas ever was in the best interest of everyone on the meteor.  So she closed down the common room for a complete month and no one was allowed to enter.  She then discovered Vriska’s unhealthy horde of grist, it wasn’t like she was going to be using it anyways, and had a field day. 

Finally it was Christmas and Rose, loud as ever when intoxicated, rounded everyone up and let them stand outside the door for the big reveal.  Kanaya was still trying to wake up.  She was happy about this occasion, it made Rose happy and in return made her feel good.  It was a little lost on her, though, as she tried to take the glass from Rose’s hand, but the glass of liquor was being particularly elusive today.   

Karkat looked like he hadn’t slept in a sweep, not that any of the meteor mates had seen him except in passing in a dream bubble since last Christmas so how would they know, and looked pissed off, at least more than usual.  His hands were folded across his chest and he was looking away from the group.  Dave stood as an unemotional wall, suppressing a yawn.  He had yelled at Rose for waking him and said that he just wanted to get his Christmas thing over with.  Lastly Terezi stood looking at the door with downturned lips.  No one had seen her in over two months and busies on her neck told everyone, well those who knew, where she had been.  It was a surprise that she was even in her room to begin with.

“Everybody head in.”  Rose slurred, leaning on an annoyed Kanaya for support.  The door opened to reveal a room filled with a true white Christmas.  A gigantic tree stood in the middle of the room covered with martini glasses and the top glowed with a star made of dice found around the lab areas of the meteor.  The rest is covered in a sheet of pure white that went a foot deep in some places. 

It was freezing cold as Rose, fitted in three layers of clothes steeped into joyfully.  The other four were not as eager in the least.  Terezi was the least cold, being of the highest blood, but was in a short sleep shirt just like the other others and shivering.  Dave had goosebumps and all, but was keeping his composure.  It was Karkat that started to walk away after picking some of the strange stuff up with his hands. 

“I’m getting hypothermia from this cold fluffy shit that for some reason melts in my fucking hand.”  After getting more layers of clothes they returned to a lying down Rose as she tried to make a snow angel.  Her body wouldn’t properly work and it looked like a giant mess.  While getting clothes, Dave had told the trolls about snow, a foreign concept to Alternians, even though living in Texas had never exposed him to the frozen stuff. 

“Sounds like hell.”  Karkat commented as he stood in his new boots in the fluffy stuff.

‘Well, some people do believe the world will end in ice.”  Kanaya picked up the snow and let if all between the spaces of her fingers.  Terezi, just being still with her head towards the snow like she could actually see it, took a sniff.  After staring at it like it held all the answers in the universe but refused to reveal them, The Libra dropped the snow to walk away from the room.

“Terezi?”  Kanaya asked, the only one who still felt marginally comfortable talking to the teal blood other than Rose who was busy trying to save her failed snow angel.

“It feels lifeless.”  She answered as she distanced herself from the group to disappear into the shadows and from there God knows where.  Well those who knew about her knew where she was going, but Karkat wasn’t going to say anything at this point and Dave only had an unconfirmed suspicion.  Dave was still refusing to step into the room.

“It’s just snow Dave.”  Rose was trying to pull her brother into the frozen water.  Kanaya and Karkat were busying themselves by trying the compact the snow as Dave had instructed and were giving each other the ‘what-the-fuck-are-we-even-doing?’ face.

“It’s just ice, so stop being a baby!”  The girl slurred as she fell all over Dave.

“The only thing ice is good for is swimming in its own blood on a summers day nesting under a small wooden tropical umbrella!.”  Dave protested.

“I agree that this is shit.”  The cancer dropped the snow and walked into the hallway, his nose already turning to a healthier shade of gray.

“Are you-“ Kanaya started.

“Kanaya, stop it.”  Karkat snapped at the Jade blood and walked away.

“We’re not going to see him for perigees, aren’t we?”  Kanaya said to Dave.

“Yep.”  Dave sighed as he turned from the door and walked off towards his room.  Rose didn’t stop him this time, going to sit in a pile of snow as a chair.

“Who needs them?  If they don’t want to celebrate, oh well!”  She looked at her glass, as if analyzing it, then took a sip.  After a deciphering what her matesprit had slurred out of her mouth that kind of sounded like intelligent words, Kanaya stood up to leave.

“Well, I don’t want to intrude any further on your intimate time with your wine glass!”  Her cheeks puffed out and turned green as she stomped out of the room.  “Have fun!”

Rose took another sip.  “Oh, we _will_ , thank you!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to portray the feelings everyone had while on the meteor towards the end. I feel like no one feels good about themselves as the meteor ride came to a close. Terezi’s reason is obvious, Rose is drowns herself in liquor to forget the past, Kanaya is mad at her matesprit, Gamzee has gone co co for coco puffs more so than usual, Karkat just broke up with his dysfunctional morail, and Dave just broke up with Terezi and basically is having an identity crisis. Originally this was going to how Dave is from the south and has never seen snow (like myself).


End file.
